1. Field
Provided is an installation guide system for an air conditioner and a method of using the same.
2. Background
Installation guide systems for air conditioner and methods of using the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.
Air conditioners are home appliances that maintain indoor air into the most proper state according to use and purpose thereof. For example, such an air conditioner cools indoor air in the summer and heats indoor air in the winter. Furthermore, the air conditioner may control humidity of the indoor air and may purify the indoor air to provide a more pleasant and clean air.
In detail, the air conditioner has a refrigeration cycle in which compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes for a refrigerant are performed. Thus, a cooling or heating operation of the air conditioner may be performed to cool or heat the indoor air according to the refrigeration cycle.
Such an air conditioner may be classified into a split type air conditioner in which indoor and outdoor units are separated from each other and an integral type air conditioner in which indoor and outdoor units are integrally coupled to each other as a single device, according to whether the indoor and outdoor units are separated from each other.
The outdoor unit includes an outdoor heat exchanger heat-exchanging with external air, and the indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger heat-exchanging with indoor air. The air conditioner may operate in a cooling mode or heating mode which are capable of being converted with respect to each other.
An air conditioner may be installed so that a plurality of indoor or outdoor units may be provided in one building. Particularly, in a case of a commercial air conditioner, high-capacity outdoor units may be disposed outside the building, and indoor units may be installed so that the indoor units are respectively disposed in a plurality of spaces of the floors (also referred to herein as levels).
In the air conditioner according to the related art, an adequate number of indoor or outdoor units may be provided in consideration of a size and structure of the building and the number of persons to be accommodated within the building so that the indoor or outdoor units are adequately designed in a building design phase to adequately locate the indoor or outdoor units in the building. Also, while the building is being designed, the adequate number of outdoor or indoor units should be selected in consideration of the conditions of the building. In addition, a position of a refrigerant tube, a branch tube, or drain tube and a constitution of a controller should be considered.
However, according to the process of designing the air conditioner in the building, a design drawing of the building and a design drawing of the air conditioner are drawn along different work flows. Thus, since the plurality of drawings may not match each other, it may be difficult to efficiently design the building and install the air conditioner.
Also, since communication between an installer and a user with respect to installation information (building information or capacity of the air conditioner) of the air conditioner may not effectively be performed, the number of outdoor and indoor units which are actually required may not be provided, or the refrigerant tube and the like may not be disposed in adequate positions in the building.
Also, in the case where the air conditioner is not adequately installed in the building, cooling or heating efficiency of the air conditioner may be reduced during the operation thereof or may cause failures.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.